1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe guard device for a multi-section slide track assembly of drawers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a limit member mounted on an intermediate slide track so as to retain an inner slide track in retracting movement that will not damage fingers of an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional three-section slide track for a drawer includes an inner slide track (A), an intermediate slide track (B) and an outer slide track (C). The inner slide track (A) and the intermediate slide track (B) are nested in the outer slide track (C). A pair of ball tracks (D) and (E) are sandwiched in between any two of the inner slide track (A), the intermediate slide track (B) and the outer slide track (C) so as to smoothen slide movement. Moreover, the inner slide track (A) and the intermediate slide track (B) mount a retaining member (F) and a stop member (G) respectively for retaining in one-way direction while relatively extending them. The inner slide track (A) includes a narrowed portion (A1) at its rear end and a bent portion (A2) at its front end. Correspondingly, the outer slide track (C) includes an elastic barrier (H) at its rear end for engaging with the narrowed portion (A1) of the inner slide track (A).
Further, the retaining member (F) is attached to an inner surface of the inner slide track (A), and provided with an engaging portion (F1). The stop member (G) is mounted to a front end of the intermediate slide track (B), and formed with a protrusion (G1). Users can draw out a keyboard or a component, which is attached to the inner slide track (A), for servicing. To prevent taking apart them by accident, the protrusion (G1) of the stop member (G) is engaged with the engaging portion (F1) of the retaining member (F) in place when user draws out the inner slide track (A) from the intermediate slide track (B). Alternatively, when user retracts the inner slide track (A), the bent portion (A2) of the inner slide track (A) initially pushes the stop member (G) of the intermediate slide track (B) that causes a slide movement of the intermediate slide track (B) with respect to the outer slide track (C). Subsequently, the narrowed portion (A1) of the inner slide track (A) may be securely engaged with the elastic barrier (H) of the outer slide track (C) after retracting a predetermined distance of the inner slide track (A). Consequently, the bent portion (A2) of the inner slide track (A) is in contact with the stop member (G) of the intermediate slide track (B) and inserted into a front end of the outer slide track (C).
On the one hand the engagement of the retaining member (F) with the stop member (G) eliminates a careless release of the inner slide track (A) while drawing out it; and on the other hand the engagement of the narrowed portion (A1) with the elastic barrier (H) carries out a secure position of the inner slide track (A) after retracting it. However, fingers held on the inner slide track (A) is easily run into the slide track before the bent portion (A2) is in contact with the stop member (G) or inserted into the front end of the outer slide track (C). As a result, the fingers will be damaged if the return movement of the inner slide track (A) is too fast or user has no attention to release the inner slide track (A) in time.
The present invention intends to provide a safe guard device for a multi-section slide track assembly of drawers. The safe guard device includes a limit member mounted on the multi-section slide track assembly in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.